Como Ella no Habrá Nunca
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Razones por las cuales Kyo Kusanagi y Yuki están juntos... por parte del heredero del clan Kusanagi. Drabble.


Pido disculpas y lamento no haber subido nada anteayer, pero estuve enfermo en cama tras un esfuerzo sobreexigente para un examen de poomsae en Taekwondo y así ascender de grado más un combate posterior. Lo aprobé, pero como estaba enfermo pues me dio recaída y estuve en cama, pero no me importa porque el esfuerzo valió la pena. (9 òwó)9

Ahora les dejo este drabble de mi segunda pareja favorita en el mundo de los videojuegos (el primero es Ryu y Sakura): El siempre canónico Kyo Kusanagi y Yuki.

 _ **Disclaimer:G**_

 _ **1.- Drabble de 500 palabras sin contar Disclaimer, título y post historia.**_

 _ **2.- Los personajes son de SNK.**_

 _ **3.- Pareja: Kyo & Yuki.**_

 _ **4.- Para efectos de este fic, su apellido es Kushinada, pues SNK jamás confirmó su apellido y ella desconoce su pasado "supuesto".**_

* * *

 _Capítulo único: Como Ella no Habrá Nunca_

 _Él era un despreocupado como cualquiera, llegaba incluso a ser arrogante._

 _No por nada es el cuatro veces campeón de King of Fighters._

 _Sólo le importaba descansar y no hacer nada por la vida._

 _Ni siquiera el hecho de que aun no terminase la preparatoria le preocupaba._

 _Sus flamas eran especiales, además decía que ya era talentoso de nacimiento, pues aunque no entrenaba, siempre derrotaba enemigos más fuertes._

 _Excepto contra Goenitz del cual solo entrenó para vengarse de una humillante derrota previa al torneo del '96 que Chizuru Kagura organizó._

 _Tenía a su inseparable motocicleta para viajar de un lado a otro por las calles de Osaka y del terminal de trenes de Esaka._

 _Tenía un padre despreocupado como él y además una bella y amable madre que siempre se preocupó por su persona._

 _Pero lo más importante es que tenía una bella, hermosa y dulce novia que lo aguantaba._

 _Se enojaba por cosas que él hacía, aunque no fuese el culpable de "todas" las causas._

 _Lo reprendía por ser un flojo y descuidar clases._

 _A veces incluso después de los torneos la ignoraba por el cansancio y porque no tenía deseos de molestar._

 _¿Cuándo cambió todo eso?_

 _Cuando se enteró por Yashiro que ella podía ser la última descendiente de sacerdotisas que debía ser sacrificada a Orochi. Tanta importancia le tomó que no dejó que los tres Hakketsu-shu restantes la mataran al ser secuestrada. Derrotó junto a Iori Yagami con Chizuru al mismo Orochi, sellándolo por los siguientes 1800 años._

 _Pero fue secuestrado por un cartel llamado NESTS después de la explosión provocada por su Shiki 182._

 _Allí las últimas palabras de la chica salieron de aquellos suaves labios tras la noticia que Benimaru y Daimon dieron por su desaparición…_

" _Matteru kara ne… Kyo" (Te estaré esperando… Kyo)_

 _Allí juró vengarse de quienes lo separaron de su chica, enterándose de paso que paradójicamente Iori Yagami la salvó del cañón Zero._

 _Pasaron años… sin verla._

 _Después se alejó de ella para protegerla, incluso cuando Ash Crimson buscaba los tesoros sagrados ya que podía usarla como carnada para llegar a su Kusanagi no Tsurugi._

 _Ash desapareció en la puerta del tiempo con Saiki._

 _Regresó el King of Fighters pero patrocinado por un ruso multimillonario llamado Antonov._

 _¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?_

 _Reencontrarse con ella en Esaka antes del torneo._

 _Así él hizo un último juramento: no separarse de ella jamás y pelear por ella a costa de su vida._

 _Intentaba ser mejor persona por ella, cambiar para el bien y así verla feliz, así como esa chica siempre estuvo orgullosa de sus peleas así como en salvarla del peligro, recordando el bordado del Sol que ella le hizo a su uniforme de preparatoria._

 _Ella lo besó con dulzura por tenerlo de vuelta y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus castaños ojos._

 _Él las secó y le correspondió el beso con un abrazo fuerte, diciendo "no te abandonaré"._

 _Él era el hombre más afortunado del planeta…_

 _Cómo Yuki Kushinada no habrá nunca._

* * *

Listo, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre los review son bienvenidos para mejorar la redacción ya que ustedes son los críticos y de ustedes se aprende.

Nos vemos hasta en otra ocasión :3 _Adieu.~~_


End file.
